Flight
by Grimmjow Schiffer
Summary: It all started with a normal camping trip. Two girls and one guy were all heading out for a weekend away from home, but little did they know what fate held in store for them. Rated for safety. First in a series.
1. Chapter 1

"Frosty," said one of the girls," Have you read the Cirque du Freak manga yet?" She was average height, about 5' 4", skinny, had short, frizzy, black hair, black rimmed glasses, hazel eyes, and was wearing a shirt that said "Kamikazecon" on the front. Her friends all knew her to be a huge manga fan.

"Yes," replied Frosty," Crepsley is amazing! Who was your favorite, Lyn?" He was about 5' 10" with wire rimmed glasses, green eyes, short dirty blonde hair, and a gray hoodie. He was one of Lyn's friends who also happened to be a manga fan.

"You two hurry up and eat dinner before it burns!" yelled the other girl from her spot near their campfire. She was Lyn's sister Savvy. She was about the same height as Lyn with no glasses, really frizzy, medium ,dark brown hair, smokey blue eyes, tan skin, and the same build as her sister. The only anime/ manga character she cared about was Sasuke from Naruto. Savvy, Frost, and Lyn had gotten tired of city life and had successfully convinced their parents to let them go camping. They were currently camped in a nice little clearing somewhere in the woods. They had a fairly large tent, and they trusted Frosty, so they had decided to all just sleep in the same tent.

After dinner it started to rain, so they all headed inside the tent.

"Check out what I snagged from Dad." said Lyn as she rummaged around in her bag. Savvy and Lyn's dad was always tinkering with stuff in his lab and occasionally blowing it up. She finally stopped rummaging and pulled out a small flashlight.

"Is that a McDonalds Happy Meal toy?" asked Frosty.

"It's not just any McDonalds Happy Meal toy," replied Lyn with a devilish smirk," It's a Batman McDonalds Happy Meal toy."

"You took Dad's Batman flashlight?" exclaimed Savvy. Their dad was also a huge Batman fan and treasured his collection.

"I asked him if I could borrow his flashlight and he said yes." said Lyn as she found the switch and flipped the light on, revealing the Bat-symbol. By this time it was dark outside and the light from the flashlight was a stark contrast to the now black of the side of the tent. Lyn shined the light on where Savvy was sitting near the wall.

"Don't blame me if you get in trouble." said Savvy as she leaned back right through the wall! The wall didn't compress or move, she just went through it. After a moment of shock, though, Frosty went over to her and helped her up." That was weird. It was like I was in a completely different place."

"I must be like the Corridors of Darkness that the Organization uses in Kingdom Hearts 2!" yelled Lyn with a grin.

"Then let's go through it." said Frosty." Who knows when we'll get another chance like this." With that he stepped through.

"Well someone has to go with him." said Savvy as she followed Frosty through the portal.

Lyn turned he light off after Savvy went through and was surprised to find that the image still lingered there." Well, I'll be darned if I let them have all the fun." was all she said as she grabbed her backpack and stepped through the portal into the unkown.

**Through the Portal**

"OMG!" said Lyn as she gazed around her.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Frosty.

She turned to glare at him." Of course I do!" she exclaimed." We're in Loew Village from Soul Eater! This is the village where the oldest Golem went berserk and Maka, Soul, Crona, and Ragnarok first met Giriko the enchanter and chainsaw, then Justin fought Giriko and- ahhhh- Giriko..." She spaced out a little as she said that last part.

"Let's get out of town before we continue this." interrupted Savvy before Lyn could continue her rant." I don't like the looks that the locals are giving us." After looking around Frosty and Lyn nodded in agreement, so they all walked around town trying to find a way to get to Death City, since Frosty and Lyn agreed that it was the safest place to be. After stopping to ask the occasional friendly looking local for help for a while, they finally came across someone who was willing to give them the money to get to Death City along with directions to the bus stop, since the first leg of the journey was by bus. Upon arriving at the bus stop and buying their tickets, though, Frosty and Savvy discovered two things: 1) the bus was already there and was waiting for people to board it and 2) Lyn had somehow gotten separated from them and lost in the village.

"She'll be okay." said Frosty," She knows more about where we are than we do." He turned and boarded the bus with Savvy following close behind.

Meanwhile on the opposite end of town, Lyn had just now realized that she was alone and began to wander around trying to find the bus stop. She somehow finally wound up in the same place that Giriko and Justin fought that first time, so naturally she recognized it immediately. She had started to mentally replay the battle when an all too familiar voice snapped her back to reality.

"Are you lost or something?"

She turned around to happily discover that her ears had not deceived her and that the person was, in fact, Giriko." Giriko!" she squealed as she glomped him, clasping her arms tightly around his waist in the process.

"Do I know you?" he said as he tried to unfasten Lyn from his waist, but she held tight.

"No, you don't know me, but I am..." she said,"...your biggest fan! The fact that you break away from the typical demon weapon routine and don't serve Shinigami-sama! The fact that you turn into a frickin' chainsaw, of all things! Then there was that awesome fight with Justin!" She finally released Giriko's waist and took a few steps back." I want to meet Noah-sama and Gopher-kun and Justin and even Clown, too. Can I, please?"

"Why don't you tell me who the hell you are and how you know all of this stuff first!" Giriko was getting irritated now.

"My name is Lyn and that's all you'll get out of me until I meet Noah- sama and..." Giriko silence her with a hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Lyn shook her head." Fine, guess I'll bring to Noah and let him question you." Giriko was glad that his hand had remained over her mouth to stifle the squeal of excitement. He took his hand off of her mouth and started walking away, signaling for her to follow him, which she did. Meanwhile on a bus somewhere, Frost and Savvy were fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're finally in Death City!" yelled Frosty as he stepped onto the hard stone pavement after his and Savvy's long trip. They had neither seen nor heard from or of Lyn, but Frosty was right. Lyn was probably the safest out of all of them since she knew the most about where they were, though Frosty seemed to know his fair share. Savvy, who rarely if ever watched anime, was completely in the dark.

Savvy was standing back, checking out the buildings, and wondering where Lyn could be when she was suddenly and abruptly pulled from her thoughts by a shrill cry of "Proffeser Stein!" from Frosty. She turned to find Frosty staring at some strange guy with gray-ish hair, glasses, a white lab coat, and stitches on both his face and his clothes. Frosty just stared at him as though he were a die-hard Eyeshine fan finally getting to meet the band.

"Do I know you?" asked Stein.

"No, but you are my favorite character in Soul Eater." said Frosty." It is such an honor to meet you sir."

"Explain." said Stein.

Meanwhile, in a far distant place, Lyn had finally gotten to meet Noah and the other( Kid included) and was currently sitting on a couch in their hideout being iterrogated by Noah.

"So you see," said Lyn," my Dad is an inventor of sorts, so I can only assume that he messed with the flashlight and changed it into something that can be used to travel to different dimensions."

"So you're from a different world?" asked Gopher.

"Yup! And in that world, all of you are fictional characters in a series called Soul Eater, but you aren't the main characters, though. That's the Shibusen teachers and Spartoi's job."

"Interesting." said Noah.

"Yeah, the series is pretty interesting. My friend Frosty, who I came to this world with, is a huge fan of Soul Eater too, but he likes the Shibusen students and Shinigami-sama the best."

"Damn Shinigami." muttered Giriko.

"What about you?" asked Noah.

"Well, Dr. Stein was my favorite for a while, but then Justin and Giriko appeared and fought. The fight was so awesome that they immediately became my favorites. Then you showed up, Noah-sama, and you became my favorite. I'm not that fond of Gopher, and I Clown just flat out creeps me out." At that last part Justin, Giriko, and Noah burst out laughing. Gopher went and moped behind Noah. Clown did nothing.

" This kid is pretty entertaining." said Justin once he had regained his composure.

"You know, Justin," said Lyn as she rummaged through her bag," ever hear of a band called Daft Punk?"

"No, why?"

"Because I have this theory that since you're always blaring some sort of techno- type music that you might like Daft Punk." She pulled out an small music player with a pair of headphones attatched."Here." She passed the headphones to Justin and pressed a few buttons. All went quite as the sound of "Around the World" by Daft Punk pulsed from the headphones.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder how Frosty and Savvy are doing." said Lyn with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Justin." Got any twos, Giriko?" Lyn, Justin and Giriko were blaring "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" from Justin's stereo while sitting in the middle of his floor playing Go Fish.

"Go fish." said Giriko.

"Because, I think Stein would probably try to dissect them." asked Lyn with a smirk." Got any twos, Justin?" Giriko burst out laughing.

Justin handed her the card." True."

"Well, Frosty has read the series, or most of it, too, so he should be able to guide Savvy in the right direction." said Senta." Aces, Giriko?"

"God damn it!" shouted Giriko as he gave her the cards."You know what? I quit!" He threw his cards down.

"Awww." said Justin." Don't be that way, Sleeping Beauty."

"She's already won. She has more than a third of the pairs, Father."

"He's right, Justin." said Senta." I've been keeping count and I do have most of the deck."

Justin laid down his cards in defeat." How do you keep winning?" he asked.

"Pure luck." replied Lyn with a devilish smile.

Meanwhile in Death City, Savvy was hanging out with Dr. Stein in the infirmary and keeping an eye on Frosty. After Stein had found them in Death City and a long explanation, Stein had brought them to see Shinigami-sama for his advice. Upon arriving and meeting Shinigami-sama and Death Scythe, Frosty fainted right on the spot. When Frosty fainted, Savvy just fell to her knees, gasping for air with tears in her eyes because she was laughing so hard. Which is exactly what brought them to their current situation. Stein had used a mirror in the infirmary to allow Savvy to explain how she and Frosty had gotten there to Shinigami-sama whilst still allowing her to remain by Frosty's side.

"But you see, Shinigami-sama," said Savvy," Lyn must have found someone that she recognized. Otherwise she would have already made it here." She was finishing up her explanation to Shinigami-sama. Stein was listening intently to what she said.

"Well," said Shingami-sama," who could she have possibly run into that it would take her so long?"

"Giriko!" shouted Frosty. Everyone looked over to his bed to see him sitting up." We were in Loew Village, so it's very likely that she saw Giriko."

"So then why would it take her so long to get here if she saw Giriko?" asked Stein.

"Giriko is, at the very least, one of her favorites." said Frosty with a smile." Speaking of favorites, though, it is such an honor to meet both of you guys! I mean it seriously i-" He was cut off by Savvy knocking him out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think she has any intention of meeting us here in Death City?" asked Savvy.

"Depends." Frosty replied. They were still in Shibusen's infirmary. Frosty had finally gotten his fan issues out of his system, so he and Savvy were just sitting in there waiting for Dr. Stein to tell them what to do next.

"Depends on what?"

"Depend on how much of a Giriko fangirl she's become."

"She can't be that much of a fangirl...can she?"

"Last time I saw her list I swear that Grimmjow was first, but Noah, Justin Law, and Giriko were all in the top ten."

"Top ten? How long is this list?" exclaimed Savvy. She had know that Lyn was a fan, just not to that extent.

"About three pages long." Frosty replied nonchalantly. He had to deal with Lyn's fangirlness every day at school, so he was pretty used to it. There was a moment of silence.

"So...who exactly...are the top ten?"

Frosty had to think for a minute." Like I said before, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is number one. Then it's Tyki Mikk at a close second. Ulquiorra is third, Szayel Aporro is fourth. I think Genral Cross is fifth. Then there's Noah, Justin, Giriko, Dante, and, ummm...I think it's either Gin from Gintama or Hei from Darker Than Black. It's definitely one of those two, or maybe both. I can never be sure with her."

Meanwhile at Noah's base, Lyn, Justin, and Giriko had finished a few more rounds of cards and decided to call it quits. They were currently sitting in Justin's room just listening to music.

"You guys do realize that I can't stay here, right?" asked Lyn.

"Yeah." replied Giriko." Noah, Gopher, and Clown do,too, except Gopher is happy about it."

"I have to go to Death City and meet up with Frosty and Savvy."

"We'll get you there then." said Noah. Lyn, Justin, and Giriko turned to see him standing in the doorway wearing a devilish grin on his face.

**The Next Morning**

"Alright, kid," said Noah," Justin will get you to the outskirts of Death City. After that you're on your own." Lyn, Giriko, and Noah were all standing around Justin's dune buggy saying their last goodbyes. Justin was at the wheel, ready to go.

"This will be the last time I'll ever see you guys then." said Lyn." Or, at least, the last time you guys will see me. I mean, once I get back home I get to read 'Soul Eater' and see you guys, but-"

"We get the point." said Giriko, cutting her off." We'll miss ya, kid." He grinned.

"Come on!" shouted Justin." Let's go!"

Noah ignored him and walked over to Lyn."Here." he said as he took off his hat." Keep it." He put it on her head and grinned.

She looked at him."Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got plenty more. Now get goin' before I decide to add you to my collection."

She climbed onto Justin's dune buggy. As soon as she was on, Justin sped away, off towards Death City and away from Noah and the others.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow," whispered Lyn as she walked down the street," Death City." The hat she recieved from Noah blocked out most of the sun as she stared at everything, oblivious to all, on her way to Shibusen. It wasn't until she heard the familiar cry of "Lyn" that she snapped back to reality and noticed Frosty and Savvy running towards her.

"Where have you been?" asked Savvy when they had caught up to Lyn." And where in the world did you get that hat?"

"I got this from Noah-sama when I Giriko brought me to meet him, Justin, Gopher, and Clown." she replied.

"Oh, okay. Hang on. What?" said Frosty. "H-how did you get here then? Noah is a collector. He wouldn't give up something as valuable as a being from another world so easily."

"My guess is that Gopher was getting annoying. For some reason he hates me, but I hate him, too, so I really can't complain."

"Now that makes perfect sense. Gopher can be really annoying."

"Who's Gopher?" interrupted Savvy.

Frosty and Lyn looked at each other before Frosty replied," No one that you need to to concern yourself with." He and Lyn both smiled.

Savvy gave a tired sigh." Then can we please figure out how to leave?"

"Noah-sama and I already figure that out." said Lyn as she pulled out the flashlight. She looked around and started towards a dark alley. Once there, she shined the light on the wall." Just step through and I'll follow right after."

Savvy, who just wanted to go home, stepped through immediately. Frosty followed behind her, and Lyn, after giving one final glance around her, stepped through the portal. Once through, she discovered that everything was just like they had left it. Savvy had even checked her phone and discovered that it was still the same day. Lyn put away the flashlight, sat down, and fell straight asleep, thinking about their adventure.

**Hope you enjoyed it. This is only the first one in a series. Where will their adventures take them, I wonder?**


End file.
